


Go Ahead, Cry

by Wesley



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesley/pseuds/Wesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu takes a bubble bath. Rinzler joins him. Written for this <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tronkinkmeme/3162.html?thread=1873754#t1873754">prompt</a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tronkinkmeme/">tronkinkmeme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ahead, Cry

Warning: Seriously, dorky smut, which somehow turns into violence. BDSM.  
Ok so this is a little sillier than I usually write but I thought they were just so cute together I had to go for it . Then it got strangely dark so umm, I apologize for that…anyways, enjoy! (Also, I realize programs can’t bleed. Humor me)

 

 

Clu flexed his muscles, stretching beneath the warm water, suds floating in little clouds on the surface. Another day of training with Rinzler; he grew stronger with each passing day. He moved with a cat-like agility, dodging every attack gracefully. His lean, muscular form was incredibly lithe and flexible. Clu felt himself growing slightly at the thought of being entwined in those strong muscles. He could think of a few exercises he’d like to partake of with Rinzler. Rinzler was good but he was still better. He could easily take him down, forcefully bend him over and fuck the shit out of him. His hand ghosted over his growing erection, running up and down the length lightly. To be honest he was tired of having to pleasure himself these days. He could easily order someone around here to service him. But there was no _fun_ in that. Taking a deep breath he slipped under the surface of the water, feeling the warmth of the water from head to toe. He exhaled slightly, a few bubbles escaping. Hmm, how long could he hold his breath? Probably longer than Rinzler; he chuckled.

…34 seconds…..42 seconds….53 seconds….

His head turned slightly towards a faint noise. He couldn’t be sure he’d actually heard anything from underneath the water. Damn it he lost count. Ok um, one minute?....one minute- There was the noise again! Exhaling angrily he surfaced, bubbles clinging to his wet hair.

The knock was louder this time.

“WHAT?!” he shouted a little louder than necessary. Rinzler’s head poked through the door tentatively. Clu frowned. “What the hell man?!” Rinzler’s expression was a mixture of shock and bemusement, not because of Clu’s anger (which was nothing out of the ordinary) but because Clu is naked…in the bathtub…with suds in his hair. Clu’s eyes narrow in suspicion; he hoards bubbles quickly over his glistening body, hugging them closely to his chest.

“Uh. Just wanted to make sure we were done for the night.” His eyes shift uneasily avoiding Clu’s gaze. So he interrupted his bath time for this? Oh no, they were most definitely not done. Clu’s devious expression should have sent Rinzler running but he had a feeling that a very wet, sudsy Clu would follow suit.

“No, actually we’re not. Come here.” Rinzler shuffled nervously into the room; he’d never been in here before…Clu beckoned him forward with a demanding index finger. Rinzler’s face grew hot staring down at the naked, muscular form of his boss. “Strip.” It was a serious command but there was amusement in Clu’s voice. Somehow Rinzler was not shocked by this turn of events. Awkwardly, he undressed under the watchful eye of “our oh-so-fearless” leader. Rinzler stood naked, his skin covered in goose bumps from the cool night air. He half-heartedly attempted to shield himself from Clu’s eyes

“Get in.” He thought about protesting but honestly, with or without a fight he was getting in the tub. Fuck it. He stepped one foot in the tub tentatively, about to put the other in when he stepped on a particularly slippery spot. SHIT. He flailed wildly, water sloshing over the sides of the tub. He wasn’t hurt, but he _was_ staring a very annoyed boss in the face, although technically half of his face was coated in bubbles.

“Eheh.” Rinzler laughed nervously before quickly scrambling to the opposite side of the tub. Clu rolled his eyes and rinsed the bubbles from his face. With a final glare Clu slipped further down into the water with just his face above the surface. Rinzler studied the room innocently, growing bored with the symmetrical designs. He soon turned himself to creating mountains of bubbles, smiling happily at his work. His happiness soon faded…this was missing something. He scoured his surroundings with a frown until he laid eyes upon it. Perfection.

Why was Rinzler moving around so much? Clu peeked through one eye to find a very content Rinzler surveying sizeable bubble mountains supporting a small rubber ducky. Clu rolled his eyes dramatically. Straightening up he leaned quickly towards Rinzler, knocking the rubber ducky to the side.

“Hey!-” Rinzler’s cry of protest was cut short by Clu’s mouth forcefully crushing over his own. Fingers tugged at his hair ruthlessly; Rinzler’s cries of pain muffled by Clu’s intrusive tongue. Clu didn’t waste a second, jerking Rinzler’s hand to his erection.

Ok, so maybe this wasn’t so bad. Clu was warm and smooth and just liked he’d imagined. Thinking about his boss’ cock quickly reminded Rinzler of his own growing need. He reached to stroke himself only to have his hand knocked away. The frown on his face was adorable; Clu bit down, hard, on his pouting lower lip. The sting brought tears to his eyes. The taste of copper was strong.

Clu grunted like an animal, rubbing his body over every inch of Rinzler. Leaning in to lick Rinzler’s ear he whispered, “Hit me.” At first Rinzler thought it was a joke…but no one was laughing.

“What?”

“Hit me. Come on, now’s your chance.” Clu’s breath was hot in his ear, trailing down to his collarbone.

“No! I’m not going to-” Clu sank his teeth into the exposed flesh. In an instant he was shoved backwards; a loud slap rang through the air. Rinzler stared down at his hand, horrified yet strangely pleased.

His leader smiled triumphantly, licking his lips, something not quite sane in his eyes. Another blow was administered swiftly. Rinzler couldn’t help himself; he continued to swing without control. Their limbs tangled awkwardly as Clu fought to restrain Rinzler. Clu gained the upper hand, slamming Rinzler against the tub. A faint gasp escaped, or was it a moan? Seeing stars, feeling warmth start to spread down his neck Rinzler attempted, only half-seriously, to push Clu aside.

Dark laughter resonated across his skin. He wanted to cry so badly. Clu slapped his jaw mockingly.

“Go ahead, cry.” He licked Rinzler’s moist skin like some kind of ravenous monster; some spots tasting like soap, others like copper. The bath water had started to lose heat, the bubbles dissipating with a faint crackle. “Mmm won’t you cry for me baby?” Clu sucked intently on Rinzler’s bleeding lip, starting to grow bored with Rinzler’s silence. He sighed. These games never lasted as long as he’d liked them too. He hovered above Rinzler’s cock for only a moment before slipping down the length at an agonizing pace. Finally Rinzler displayed some sign of life. With a moan he clawed relentlessly at Clu’s back. The water must have been a deep shade of red by now.

“Nnn, yeah!” Clu’s shouts were uninhibited as he rode Rinzler like a whore.

Rinzler’s head spun with a terrible mixture of pain and pleasure. Through half-lidded eyes he could only make out the hazy outline of Clu moving up and down, a fierce look of domination warping his features. The feeling is beyond incredible and oh God, Clu tightened himself each time their hips met. He reached for Clu’s cock only to have his hands knocked away again.

“Are you going to come?” The voice was harsh. All Rinzler could manage was a weak nod. Then hands tightened around his neck. He instinctively attempted to pull them off, his wet fingers slipping off of Clu’s ineffectively. A few more sliding motions on his cock and he was coming without restraint. He dug his nails into Clu’s hips with all the strength he could manage. Rinzler felt the haze of unconsciousness threatening to overtake him, but this somehow only managed to make his orgasm more intense.

 _Fuck_ , Clu thought. Rinzler looked best like this. Every muscle taut, gasping for air. As the orgasm faded he sadly removed his hands from the bruised neck. He stood very quickly, towering over Rinzler, covering him in shadow.

“Open.” Rinzler struggled to do as the voice told him; his head throbbing and heavy. With a few strokes Clu was grunting, streaking Rinzler’s face with hot seed. He ran his cock slowly over Rinzler’s swollen lips, streaked with red and white.

Rinzler feels him leave the tub. With a great sigh he finds himself starting to shake at the emptiness.

“It’s alright.” A voice reassures. A wet towel is pressed to his lip. Hissing he pulled away uncooperatively.

“Come on. Don’t be a baby.” Filled with fury Rinzler felt his senses returning. He snapped his head towards Clu, shooting him the most hateful glare he could manage. Clu rolled his eyes and continued to dab at Rinzler’s bruised face. Hands lean him forward to check his skull. “You’ll live.” Rinzler face settled into a natural pout again; Clu fought back a laugh.

The hands on his body are different now, they stroked gently, with sincerity instead of urge and passion. Clu lifted him slowly from the tub, supporting all his weight with ease. After a few steps to the bed Rinzler dramatically dumped himself face down onto the sheets. Shortly, a soft snore drifted through the air. Smiling Clu made his way back to the tub unstopping the drain, surveying the large puddles all over the floor. Whatever, he’d get someone to clean this up tomorrow.

Rinzler is vaguely aware of a warm shape wrapping around him, but perhaps it was just the dream. He was having a rather good dream; Clu held him close, and he was loved.

 

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the bright light of morning flooding the room. Moaning groggily he rolled over, his back to the window. Images of last night flashed vividly through his brain and he couldn’t help but smirk. Unfortunately, he couldn’t lay there forever. The first shape he saw confused him. He blinked rapidly. A small, yellow rubber duck peered intently from the pillow beside him. He sat up with a jerk. The numbers 9:35 glowed across the face of the clock. He was late... _really_ late

“Shit!” He stumbled clumsily off the bed, running as fast as he could to practice. He was really going to get it this time.  


 


End file.
